Nightlife
by Asper Whitlock
Summary: Being immortal has many perks.


**Today's my birthday, I just wanted to give myself a present :/**

* * *

When Emmett lifted his head from his meal, blood smeared over his fangs, his eyes black as night, and blood painted his curved lips, Edward grabbed Emmett's chin. Almost in a alcoholic state, Edward gave Emmett a passionate kiss, the blood transferring against the other.

I moaned as the woman kept me in her sweet mouth, not knowing the fate that had happened to her friends. The bed sunk as Edward had laid Emmett on his back, raging his chest. Emmett moaned in delight.

Emmett had accidentally knocked the blonde woman, when she was still alive, had the pure appearance of 'fuck me'. Emmett didn't waste time in snapping her neck. But her gaunt body made a thump on the floor, catching the bitch who sucked my cock, attention.

I grabbed the brunette by her hair and slammed her down. Probably breaking her nose in the process, but she won't be in pain long.

"Edward." Emmett hissed when Edward started fucking him. His hands reached out for anything to grab which Edward placed his palms upon his. The bed shook as they fucked.

The brunette started chocking and I pulled her up and flipped her over onto her back. My mouth descended on her neck and I felt completely turned on at her gagging and the vision of Emmett and Edward fucking right beside us.

Thrusting into her in one movement, I mimicked the same movements as Edward. Her warm blood invited me in, her blood quenching my overbearing thirst. Her essences were what I needed, I wouldn't have it other way than me between her legs.

She came and her blood instantly warmed up as if it wasn't boiling before. It was like when I was human, hot chocolate on a cold day. This was like sex and all unhealthy desires mixed into one sin. It made its hell for me and I was taking as much advantage as I could out of it. I came inside her lifeless, limp body, discarding her onto the floor with the rest of her friends.

"Emmett!" Edward growled and bit onto his neck, marking him. Emmett clenched his eyes in pain but when he opened them, his sharp blue orbs stared into mine as I bent down to kiss him.

Emmett removed a hand from Edwards palm and caressed my leg. The sensation could have caused goosebumps along my flesh if I had been mortal, thank goodness I was not. Emmett was still in his newborn stage. Or he just had the appetite and the strength of one. After being changed two years, he accepted this life willingly. I chose him because he seemed like fun and knew how to have a good time.

I didn't regret my decision.

I placed my dick in his open, inviting mouth, his tongue twirling about the head. "Ah Em." I moaned. Edward looked up at me, his eyes completely black. The shadows appearing like dark black veins under his eyes. His fangs didn't keep themselves hidden, darkening his appearance looked liked a monster, peaking my lust higher.

Emmett fucking me with his mouth, he grunted every time Edward pounded into his sweet ass. The grunts acted like a wet vibrator, making my nerves go shit wild.

I kissed Edward when he closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Emmett around his dick. I let my tongue slip from my mouth as we battle for a nonexistent dominance.

But then Edward abruptly moved away and tilted his head to the side, his bronze hair falling lightly on his beautiful sculptured face. Immortality suited him.

"Gonna cum." He groaned. I peaked our lust which I knew Emmett hated. The feel of input emotions. He thought it quickly ended a moment. He doesn't complain when he has the best orgasm his mind couldn't comprehend after.

Emmett removed his mouth from my shaft but stroked me heavenly, "Cheater." He had a flustered face, making him look almost spent and tired. He felt the little rise in his emotions, if it could have gotten higher.

I winked at him and threw my head back, sending us all into oblivion.

Emmett quickly placed me back into his mouth so he could swallow my load. Edward almost screamed as he came, "God!" He panted. Emmett came in between our stomachs and our chests, painting us with his cum. He moaned around my cock, making me squirt another load.

When my dick fell limp I removed my cock from his mouth. Edward pulled away from Emmett, the movement making a wet pop sound when he removed himself.

Emmett panted to calm himself down. His eyes unbelieving about his given pleasure. "Jas..." He panted. I grunted in response. He raised his fist, with his thump sticking out, signaling in a job well done.

I laughed and playfully pushed Emmett and he stayed sprawled out on the bed.

Edward grabbed his backpack from the floor that the girl I had drank from was laying upon. He grabbed his cigarettes and placed it in his mouth, setting it a blaze with his trustee zippo lighter. He placed the cigarette in Emmett's mouth from his. Emmett took it with delight.

"Want one?" He had a perfectly unused cig in his right hand, flicking it for my attention. "Fuck yea." I smirked and he flicked it to me, I catched it between my fingers. After he lit one for himself he gave me his zippo lighter to light mine. I held the cig in my mouth, the zippo just played a lazy role. It was stuck out and stood loosely in my index and middle finger. I tossed it back to Edward when I was finished, taking a drag.

"Where to next." Emmett smiled and took a long drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke almost engulf half his face by letting it live freely.

"Vegas." Edward raised an eyebrow, blowing a cloud of smoke threw his nose.

"Too much for Emmett." I responded.

Edward held amusement in his eyes as Emmett tried to object. "I can control myself I promise." Emmett begged. "I want to gamble!" He grinned devilishly. He was the best at poker, Vegas was the place for Emmett's kind. He loved money and loved to see people break when he crushed them bankrupt.

I took a drag from my cigarette, puffing out the smoke in a line of 'O's. "I know you idiot but we don't want a scene." I smirked. "One time!" He hissed, "And you won't let old shit go!" Emmett continued. I puffed another cloud of smoke. "Sorry Em but old shit-" I puffed smoke threw my nose and my mouth at the same time "-goes a long way." I gave Edward a look at his old inside joke. I almost punched the shit out of him one time when he wouldn't stop bothering me by starting to recite something I thought was buried deep in the past.

"Please Jasper." He pleaded, his blue orbs looked as if they were holding back tears.

"Aww just let us go. He won't let it go, you know that." Edward rolled his eyes and nursed his cigarette.

I leaned over to Emmett and burned out the cigarette on his forehead. As soon as it burned through, it healed instantly. Particle by particle.

"Fine, you better be happy that Edwards around because your sorry ass would be in the pristine house of I don't take care of your bullshit. So If something happens-" I glanced over to Edward, "-our dear Edward will handle it." I winked.

Emmett looked ecstatic while Edward gave me the 'are you serious' look, his cigarette loosely hanging from his long pianist fingers.

"Your idea, deal with it." I responded and got up to go take a warm, beckoning, blissful shower.


End file.
